1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor integrated circuit, a peripheral layout of elements such as transistors formed in the integrated circuit has an influence on characteristics of the devices. Characteristics of a manufactured semiconductor integrated circuit are predicted by performing a simulation on the basis of layout data in a designing stage.
Even if the layout data is corrected on the basis of the above-described simulation, it may be impossible to obtain desired characteristics depending on a manufacturing line.